He's Just A Friend
by topeka999
Summary: Alice has been hanging out a lot with her new friend, Mike. She comes home later and later every night. One evening, Alice has a vision. Edward knows she's lying to Jasper about the vision. Jasper's worried. What is Alice hiding? 5 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

It was 10:30. Late. Alice was out with her new friend, Mike. They had been hanging out ever since Bella left him alone. Alice said she would be out until no later than 8:00. Yeah, so much for that. I sat on the couch, arms crossed, glancing out the window every few seconds. The blinds were pulled back, and it was raining. Carlisle and Esme had gone away for the week, over to Tanya's coven. Rosalie and Emmett were also out. They took a vacation hunting in South America. Emmett especially was excited about all the new flavors-jaguar, cougar, lion, leopard…the endless possibilities. The good news was that Bella and Edward were home. They were upstairs in Edward's room, listening to music. And by the sound of it, they were dancing. I could hear them laughing and their faint steps on the floor above me.

I sighed. Where the heck was Alice?! I could understand 15 minutes of being late, but this was ridiculous! After what had seemed like an eternity-even for a vampire-she walked through the door. She called out to Mike, who drove off when she turned and shut the door behind her. She slipped her cream colored coat off, and walked over to me. She sat down, kissed my cheek, and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes a bit, and she noticed.

"What?" she asked. "What did I do?"

"8:00, huh?" I replied, trying not to sound too frustrated.

She glanced at the clock. It read 10:57. "Oh. I'm sorry. I lost track of time, and Mike and I were having so much fun!" She smiled to herself. "It felt good to get away from it all." I looked away from her. Oh, great. She just wanted to get away from it all. Get away from _me_. Almost like she read my own thoughts, she replied,

"Jasper, I didn't mean-"and I cut her off.

"Just promise me you won't do it again."

"Promise." She gave me the puppy eyes that I hated (because they always worked) and I kissed her. We never went public with romantic displays. Unlike Rose and Emmett, who flaunted their relationship around everyone as if to say, "Back off, we're taken." Alice and I definitely had the deeper relationship, though. We always knew each other's emotions (even thought I knew _everyone's_ emotions), and could spend a day just gazing at each other.

In the middle of our kiss, Bella came trotting down the steps. She looked at us, and smiled sweetly. Bella and I had gotten pretty close since this whole vampire transformation thing. Since I never wanted to kill her anymore, we learned that each other liked a lot of the same things. We often shared books. Bella was indeed a strong vampire. Fast, too. She was faster than me, but she lacked the strength to beat me in a fight. She challenged me about once every week, when she thought she had "gotten better". And every single time, I took her down in a heartbeat. Too bad none of us here _had_ a heartbeat.

She looked embarrassed to see us doing what we hating being seen doing. I looked up and ended my kiss with Alice. I blushed.

"I had to, uh, get something from the kitchen." She said. Although we knew that wasn't true. As vampires don't eat any real food.

"Bella, it's okay. There is nothing wrong with a little of this!" Alice said, then pushed me to the edge of the couch, and pretended to suck my blood. Bella and I laughed. Alice smiled a devil-ish grin. "Don't worry, he'll be fine!" she joked. Bella sat down on the chair next to me, and us three chatted the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't really say that we "wolk up". Vampires don't sleep. But you know what I mean. It was 9:43, and Edward came down the steps. He looked at all of us, sitting around the living room, being as normal as vampires can get. It wasn't like Edward to not speak, but he didn't and just walked outside.

"His eyes are black. He must be hunting." Alice said. She turned to look at Edward. "Am I right?"

He just turned toward the door and strode out into the rain. Yes, it was still raining. We were in Forks. Rain was the national weather forecast. You never needed the Weather Channel, because it was easy to guess what it would be like outside. Not that any of us would care all that much. A phone rang.

Alice pulled her cell phone out of her pocket in one swift movement. She held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she smiled. "Yes! Of course! I'll be there speedy quick!" and she meant speedy quick. But who was that?

Bella asked my question for me. "Was that Mike? What does he want?"

Alice turned toward Bella, and answered, "he wants me to meet him at the mall. Do a little shopping, you know?" She sprang up, and without a goodbye, sprinted out the door. So much for my alone time with Alice. Bella looked at me.

"So…"

"Yes?"

"Oh, I don't know. You look…worried." Bella said. It wasn't like her to ask what _I_ was feeling. It was usually me who tried to help. She was worried about me. I could feel it. Her eyebrows drooped on the ends, giving her face a "little kid" look.

"I'm fine."

"Jasper, I know you better than that. What's up? What did Alice do?" Bella asked. It was weird. I felt compelled to talk to her. I felt like it was better if she knew.

"She's always out with Mike. Every day. Every night. _Always._" I said.

"Are you worried about her?"

I nodded.

"Well, what's to worry about?" she smiled. "I think Alice could kiss Mike's ass if he tried to put a move on her!" I stared at her for a second, and then we laughed. Bella gazed at me. Edward walked in the front door, smiling. He was full. The hunting had done it. Bella shifted that gaze to Edward, and for once, I was a little sad that he was home so soon. I didn't want Bella to leave just yet. But she did. She winked at me, then they trotted up the steps, talking softly to each other.

And with that, I was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella was out hunting. Alice was standing at the kitchen table, arranging flowers in a vase. She tweaked every single flower, so that it looked perfect. Edward stood next to her, watching her. He wasn't interested with what she was doing, but he was bored without Bella around.

Alice smiled at her work, picked up the vase, and started walking over to the coffee table in front of the couch. She stopped. A blank look filled her eyes. The vase dropped to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. Alice was having a vision. I ran over to her, and held her shoulders steady. Edward came over to read her thoughts. It was always better to have two people see what was going on.

About half a minute later, Alice gave a sigh and returned to her normal self. She was limp, so it was good that I still held her shoulders.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked. She thought for a minute, glanced at Edward, and said, "I, uh, just saw Carlisle, and uh, Esme with Tanya. Carmen and Kate put together a little show for them. Uh, yeah." She smiled.

I nodded, suspicious of her. She said what she saw in a slow tone, thinking about every word as she said them. What was it that she didn't want me to hear? Edward gave me a look that said "You're right. She's lying." Now I needed to know. If Edward cared, it had to be trouble. Alice swiftly walked away. Edward whispered to me on his way out to find Bella.

"I'll tell you when I get back."

But I couldn't wait for him to get back. I needed to know. What if Alice was in danger? I couldn't live if something happened to her. But Bella would probably want to know what Alice saw, too. Edward opened the front door, and turned to look at me. He nodded. And he left.

* * *

An hour later, Edward and Bella came in through the back door. I rushed over to him, my eyes pleading him to tell me what Alice had seen. It had been way to long-even for a vampire.

"Edward, what did she see?!"

"Geez, Jasper, you just don't forget, do you?" he chuckled, and told Bella what had happened with Alice. Then his face drained. "Okay, sit down." I obeyed. Bella followed me over to the couch.

"Now Jasper, do not get worked up until I tell you the whole story, got it?" he asked. So it _was_ something bad.

"I got it."

"Okay. Alice saw a vision with herself and Mike. They were alone on a balcony. Probably at Mike's house. He leaned to her, and they kissed. Alice didn't want to tell you, because she would never do something like that. But, I think you need to know." Edward tried to tell the story without making it a big deal. He said it like it was just another story he heard on the news.

I just looked at him. I blinked a few times and shifted my gaze to Bella, whose eyes were wide open. She noticed me looking at her.

"Alice loves you, Jasper. She talks about you all the time. She says you're the best thing that's ever happened to her." Bella said. She gave a faint smile. Her eyes were soft, comforting me. I never noticed, but she had the same eyes as Alice. Soft, warm. More brown colored than my hazel eyes. Then she did something I'll never forget. Bella took my hands and pulled me close to her. Then she wrapped her arms around me. I was surprised, but put my arms around her, too. I hugged her tight. She was the same height as Alice, with the same body shape. And in that moment, I realized that, besides Alice, Bella was my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do we know when her vision was? You know, when Mike was going to-"Edward cut me off.

"Kiss her?" he asked. I frowned. "Yes. Tonight. Alice caught a glimpse of the calendar in Mike's house." I clenched my teeth and squeezed my fists together.

"Then I'm going to his house tonight. I will put a stop to this. Bella?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"I need you to make me…attractive." I blushed. It wasn't like me to want a makeover. Especially when the only person who could give me a makeover didn't like to. But it was my only choice. Bella blushed. Edward looked at her, and then smiled.

"She thinks you're handsome enough. She also thinks she would love to help you." Edward said to me. He hadn't read her thoughts, so I wondered how he knew this. Oh well, that wasn't the problem.

"I would love to help, but I can't guarantee you'll like what I do to you!" she and I laughed. "It might be worse!" She took my hand and drug me toward the door. "We'll go to the mall, pick out a nice shirt and tie, then go down to Mike's and give him a piece of my mind!"

* * *

At the mall, we had a shirt and tie picked out, and were ready to get onto the motorcycles we brought. Bella and I rode our motorcycles quite often with each other. But normally, Alice would be holding onto my waist, behind me, for the ride. I missed that. It was getting dark, and soon we would be at Mike's house, ready to get Alice back.

It only took about 20 minutes to get there. We went up to the front door of Mike's house. It was a red door, which looked silly against the cream white siding. A woman looked through the small window in the door. She saw Bella, and opened it.

"Hello Bella! We weren't expecting you. What brings you here so suddenly?" said the woman. I guessed she was Mike's mom. She had blonde hair which matched Mike's. She was bigger, and her nose wrinkled when she smiled.

Bella glanced at me. "Is Mike there?"

Mike's mom looked at me. I stood behind Bella, peaking out to look at Mike's mom. Reluctantly, she let us in. "Bella, just tell me, who's your, uh, friend?" She pointed to me. It was probably weird to have Bella walk into her house with some guy tagging along.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Jasper. Mike knows him from school." Bella said, hoping Mike had never said anything about me to his mother.

But Mike's mom smiled, and held her hand for me to shake it. "Well then, nice to meet you, Jasper. Mike and his friend Alice are upstairs. Go on up." I shook her hand-she flinched because of my cold skin-and Bella and I headed up the steps.

Bella stopped at the top of the steps, and listened intently. "Do you hear that?" she asked. I listened, and heard laughing in Mike's room. I could see Alice and Mike sitting on beanbag chairs in his room, talking. They got up, and Mike escorted her onto the balcony, facing LaPush. Bella and I crept into Mike's room, hiding behind the dresser. Alice was out on the balcony, gazing out to the stars. Her hands were propped on the railing. Mike gazed at Alice. He also had his hands on the railing. He moved his left hand over to Alice's. My cheeks burned. If it wouldn't ruin everything, I would have run over to Mike and pushed him off the balcony. Alice gasped.

"Mike!" she pulled her hand away in disgust. "You know I'm in love with Jasper!"

That threw me off guard. She didn't say love. She said _in love_. I didn't doubt that she would give him hell, and that she wouldn't ever do something that wasn't right when she was married. But I couldn't stand Mike. Not anymore. My eyes narrowed.

Mike shot off a response to Alice. "I thought you liked me!"

"I do."

"Then break up with him!"

"I don't like you like that, Mike. And I never will. My heart belongs to Jasper. And it always will. So deal with it. Goodbye." And with that, she started to walk away. But before she could take two steps, Mike pulled her lips to his own. Alice threw a fit, but she didn't use her vampire strength. She wasn't allowed to. It would give us away. Mike didn't budge.

"This must have been Alice's vision." Bella whispered. She was probably talking to herself. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stay here." I said to Bella. Then without thinking, I stepped out from behind the dresser, and lunged at Mike. I caught his neck and pressed it against the cold stone floor of the balcony. His eyes widened, confused. I felt his emotions. He was worried, confused, and angry. Alice was relieved that I had shown up. She backed away from Mike and me, a smile growing on her face.

Through clenched teeth, I spoke to Mike in a grave tone. "Never…ever…flirt with my wife. And that is a _threat_." And I meant it. I would hurt him if he ever tried something like this again. He struggled under my strong grip. I picked him up by his shirt collar, and threw him into the wall. He glanced to Alice, who was smiling. But it wasn't a sweet smile. It was a smile that said: "See what happens when you mess with me?"

Mike looked back to Alice. "What's going on here?! You're _married_?!"

I let go of Mike, and stepped back. Alice walked over to me and linked her arm in mine. "Yes. Yes I am. I'm married to the most wonderful person in the world. The one who would do anything for me." She turned to me. "My perfect match." She leaned towards me, and closed her eyes. I kissed her. Bella got up from behind the dresser, and went over to Mike.

"Hello Mike." She said, getting closer to him with every step. "Don't ever mess with my friends. You just stick to loving Jess, okay?" she glared at him.

"I…I…got it." He stammered. "Can all of you just leave? And don't think I won't be spreading these rumors around school. I'll make your lives miserable!"

"That's impossible." Alice said. She grabbed Bella's hand, and kept her arm linked with mine. "With my two favorite people in the whole wide world, my life will always be complete." She hugged Bella and kissed me again.

And with that, we left.

[Note: This story is not quite over. I've had many people think that.]


	5. Chapter 5

"I cannot believe Mike would do something like that!" Bella said, throwing her arms up. She was clearly angry. I didn't have to read her emotions to know how she felt. Alice sat on the couch, rubbing her lips, trying to get the "Mike germs" off. She spit into a cup several times. There wasn't much spit-only venom. Edward stood by the staircase, listening to Bella vent her emotions. I was sitting next to Alice, rubbing her back.

"I know! I'm never going back to his house ever, ever again! Jasper, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." She turned to me, and gave me the puppy eyes again. I kissed her lips and held her hands. Bella smiled at us. Edward walked over to her, and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead.

"Alice, I don't think I can trust guys around you anymore. You're just too pretty!" I told her, my arm on her shoulder. She lie down and put her head on my lap. I stoked her hair, and she gazed up at me.

"Well, Bella and I should get back to dancing. We're way behind." Edward said, and led Bella upstairs. In just a few seconds I could hear music playing faintly, and footsteps on the floor above me. I hummed along with the music. Alice closed her eyes. She lay on my lap for a few seconds, then her eyes shot open. She stared blankly up at me. Her eyes weren't quite focused on me-they weren't really focused on anything.

"Alice? Are you having a vision? What do you see?" I asked, hoping she could hear me. Her fingers twitched, and she spoke in a slow, soft tone.

"I see…this!" she shot up, and tackled me, pretending to suck my blood. "Don't worry, you'll be okay!"

THE END


End file.
